


I'm a Fool

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dancing, F/M, Friendship/Love, Sad Ending, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs to make sure John knows what he's doing for his wedding dance and Molly is happy to help out as a partner for the groom to be. But when Sherlock takes the lead and decides to show John how it's done, the feeling that are brought to the surface will be surprising...to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momfert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momfert/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for the-best-damn-avocados on Tumblr. She wanted a one shot based on "Baby, I'm a Fool" by Melody Gardot. I'm not even into jazzy type music, but I have to say, that's a gorgeous song. I highly recommend you listen to it...maybe while reading this! Enjoy! ;) 
> 
> *beware of a slightly angsty ending*

"I think he's doing really well!" Molly said with a grin. "Don't you think so, Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked on with a discerning and eye. "Mm, I suppose there's improvement. Don't make him too confident yet though, Molly. He's got a long way to go before the wedding."

" _He's_ still in the room," John said with an eye roll.

John and Molly continued waltzing around the sitting room of Sherlock's flat. They had shoved as much of the furniture as possible against the walls or into the kitchen. 221b had become a make shift dance studio on that spring afternoon.

"You're still moving like a robot, John! You have to move _with_ the music!" Sherlock complained.

"I am moving with the music! I'm keeping time!" the reluctant student shot back.

Sherlock rose from his seat. "Yes, you're keeping time with the music. But your movements are too stiff and deliberate. Dancing should be fluid and smooth! There has to be strength in how you take the lead, but she shouldn't feel as if she's being pulled about either. She should feel like she's floating!" He made some floating hand gestures that made John snort with laughter.

Sherlock huffed. "If you're not even going to take this seriously!"

"Molly, do you feel like you're floating?" John asked jokingly, making her giggle as well.

"Oh for God's sake...move, John!" he said, stepping over to the dancing couple as the current song began to wind down. "I'll show you how it's done."

John let go and stepped aside, leaving Molly still giggling...till her new partner took his place and immediately secured his hand around her waist.

Molly's brown eyes lifted and connected to Sherlock's unearthly blue ones as the song changed and "Baby, I'm a Fool" by Melody Gardot began playing. She definitely wasn't laughing anymore while his eyes swept over her face as smoothly as the notes in the music. While swallowing thickly she brought her one hand up, placing it on his shoulder, and placed her other hand in his waiting one.

"Molly," he said in an unusually low rumble, or perhaps it just seemed that way since they were so close. "This isn't a school dance. You'll need to get closer."

They closed almost all the distance between their bodies just as Sherlock took the first steps. Molly followed along, moving easily with him. She suddenly understood exactly what Sherlock was describing about how John should be leading. She was doing the steps and moving her own body, and yet it didn't feel like she had to make any effort. It was like she was, well... _floating._ Sherlock began narrating his dancing methods again as they traveled the open floor of the small room.

"It shouldn't feel like there's two people holding onto each other and attempting to dance at the same time. Your dance partner should be like a part of you; an extension of yourself. That's how a dance should be." He looked nervous while speaking the words. "Two people moving as one."

John had leaned on the wall at the side of the room with his arms crossed, and was a little taken aback as he looked on at the scene before him.

"Uh huh," he said slowly. "Yeah I think I'm seeing it now."

The two people dancing in front of him didn't respond as they swept along to the intoxicating jazzy melody. John's lips began to curl in a satisfied smile, watching the transformation that was rarely, if ever, seen in the consulting detective.

"Simple isn't it, John?" Sherlock murmured, barely loud enough for his friend to even hear.

"Shockingly simple...you'd have to be a fool to miss it." John said equally quietly.

Molly had felt uncomfortable at first, holding onto Sherlock like this. But that faded, perhaps faster than it should have. He was right. They were moving along like one person now. She never imagined Sherlock could hold her like this...would be _willing_ to hold her like this. And he was looking at her, really looking at her. She wasn't sure if they'd broken eye contact even once since the moment his hand had settled around her waist. She began to curse this amazing moment.

She knew very well she'd never be able to undo it.

"You should do something special at the end," Sherlock's low spoken words cut through the silence. "Perhaps...a dip."

The music was winding down, much to Molly's dismay and equal relief. As the notes slowed and floated away, Sherlock let go of her hand and slid that arm around her shoulders, leaning her backward.

The music was stopped now. There was silence as Molly hung there clinging to him, though it was hardly necessary. He had her firmly in his arms, and she'd never felt so safe and secure. Their faces were inches away and when Molly saw Sherlock's eyes flit from her eyes to her lips, she was sure her heart skipped at least three beats.

"And then you'd likely kiss her," Sherlock whispered.

John was frozen a few feet away. He didn't want to speak, or even breathe, for fear of ruining anything. He simply stared wide eyes with mouth slightly agape.

The corner of Sherlock's lips ticked up just slightly, making his eyes smile more than his actual mouth. He was still looking at Molly as he added, "But I'm sure I don't need to demonstrate how to do that."

"Demonstrate it!" said the shrill voice from the doorway.

They all whipped their heads around to see Mrs. Hudson standing there looking like she was caught up in the suspense and drama of a film.

"Oh, sorry," she said with a giggle as Sherlock hoisted Molly back up. "I got a bit caught up in the moment didn't I?"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I'm sure you get the general idea now, John," he said quickly while taking a few steps around the room.

"Oh...I'd say I do," John answered with a secret smile.

Mrs. Hudson looked at Molly. "Molly dear, I was coming up to tell you that Tom is here with the cab to pick you up." Her words had an element of apology to them that was obvious to everyone listening.

"Oh right!" Molly exclaimed with a frantic look around the room and a dash for her things as she laughed nervously. "Silly me, I completely forgot what time it was. I'll just um...I should get going. I can't keep him waiting."

"Thank you for your assistance, Molly," Sherlock said with a little nod.

Their eyes stayed connected for another moment before she managed a smile.

"No problem, Sherlock. Hope it helped, John. And I'll uh...see you both soon."

"Tell Tom we said hello," John added politely.

Molly gave him what looked like a rather sad smile. "Thanks, I will." And then she was gone.

There was a moment of silence after she and Mrs. Hudson had gone. Sherlock stood at the window John stared at his friend's back, wondering if he had just been seeing things a couple minutes ago.

"Well I..." John began, walking closer to Sherlock. "Certainly learned a few things today."

Sherlock ignored the suggestive tone in his voice. "I'm sure Mary will be grateful," he said flatly.

"You should uh, you should do some dancing yourself at the wedding. Do you think you might...dance with Molly again?" John asked cautiously. "I'm sure Tom wouldn't mind. You two are friends."

Sherlock didn't want to start a long winded argument or discussion on the matter. Just give him what he wants.

"Mm, I'm sure I'll have at least one dance with Molly," he answered quickly.

John nodded, seeming satisfied. "I'm just gonna put on the kettle." He walked away into the kitchen.

Sherlock stared down at the cab that carried Molly and Tom away. He knew that he just bold faced lied to John. This had been one of the stupidest things he'd ever done, and though it couldn't be undone, there was something else he could do about it.

It may have been the first time he'd ever danced with Molly Hooper, but as far as he was concerned, if he wanted the slightest chance of remaining in his right mind...

It needed to be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out a fluffy dance scene, and then somehow the feels crept in. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! ;)


End file.
